fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lance Frostbreaker
'''Lance Frostbreaker(ランスフロストブレーカー Ransu Furosutoburēkā) is one of the 12 Supernovas and a member of Team Storm. He is well known as "The Frozen Swordsman" , a fighter immensly skilled in both swordsmanship and Ice Magic. ' 'Appearance' Lance is a man of average height. He has black messty hair and black eyes. His face shows no signs of masculinity, allowing people to easily mistake him for a girl. His clothing consist of black pants with a black belt that has a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trenchcoat with gray liningngoing down the sleeves and black boots. He has a silver plate attached to his left side, and a pair of fingerless gloves. He wears a strap over his right shoulder, which he holdsters his sword. 'Personality' When you first meet him, he seems closed off and cold in nature. He is often known to be quite rude and rather be in solitary at certain times. Due to this, most people tend th avoid him. He is also very calm and collected, almost never getting angry or annoyed. He is also known to say quite harsh things: which most people tend to question. Despite this attitude toward people, he is actually a very emotional person, though prefers to keep his emotions to himself. He is also very loyal to his friends and allies, fighting to protect them from harms way, even using himself as a human shield. When a friend is injured or worse, he tends to break out in a rage of sorts. Though he normally tends to cool down. 'History' Born on October 7, he was born as the son of Nazo, a God Slayer of ice. During most of his childhood, him and his older brother lived and trained with their mother. His mother trained him in the arts of Ice Magic and Sword Magic. But by the time he was 12, he came home from a trip to find his father on top of his mother's dead body. Relizing that his father killed her mother, he angrily attacked his father, only to be beaten in seconds. After his bitter defeat, his brother came back as well, only to see his mother dead and his brother beaten badly. Being told that their father was the one who killed their mother, he was both angry and heart-broken. Lance then lost consciousness, only to be taken to a hospital. He later wakes and is told that his brother went out to become a mage on his own right. He then decided to do the same, and after a few days of recovery, he went out to become a mage. 'Equipment' '''Frostbite'(凍傷 Tōshō): 'Magic and Abilities' 'Natural Abilities' 'Way of Combat' Master Hand to Hand Combatant: ' '''Master Swordsman Specialist: ' '''Physical Attributes Immense Strength: ' '''Impressive Speed: ' 'Enchanced Durability: ' '''Assorted Attributes High Intelligence: ' 'Magical Attributes Immense Magical Power: ' 'Ice Magic Ice Magic(氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Ice Magic is activated by reducing the kinetic energy of eternano and reducing temperature to absolute zero, freezing it over, becoming ice; in addition, in order to assist, the user is capable of freezing molecules of moisture that hang in the air or by absorbing heat from the atmosphere; lastly, a master is capable of manipulating the water in the atmosphere and then halt the movements of the molecules that compose it while hardening it, turning it into ice in a matter of moments. In any case, Ice Magic enables the user to create and absorb the element of ice; capable of manifesting it in many forms beyond the norm. Primarily, Ice Magic is used to freeze others in place or to create a sheen of ice over an intended target. The user can also use Ice Magic to summon gusts of super-cold air, with which they can use to hurl frozen objects (usually ice daggers) at specified targets. The user is also able to generate ice once even a single drop of water has been made contact with, or it has been touched by a single drop of water. It should be noted that in some cases, Ice Magic draws its power from the moon, and its effectiveness is drastically increased at night. The user is capable of harnessing Ice Magic to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms, and the ice can be formed into any object of their choosing: the only limitations are the user's own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long their ice sculpture will stay icy. The user does not have to hold the ice physically with their hands in order to shape it, as they can simply direct the waves of coldness they project in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape that they desire. Thanks to this element, the user gains a certain constantly-activated supplementary power; the power to give the user extreme resistance to cold, however, they are not resistant to absolute zero; which could be problematic when facing a more skilled Ice Magic user. Just like any other elemental magic, Ice Magic possesses a body transformation spell; as the user is capable of breaking themselves into their particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks. Interestingly, the user is capable of making numerous hand gestures while harnessing the power of Ice Magic, to make it appear as if they can project ice directly from their fingertips. This is not necessary however, and is done mostly for theatrical effect. *'Ice Time: Seven Second Frost'(氷時・七二霜 Kōri-ji: Nananishimo): *'Ice Ball: Three Layered Sphere'(氷玉・三層圏 Kōritama: Sanzō-ken): *'Frozen Fist: Twelve Shining Barrage'(凍結し拳・十輝く堰 Tōketsu Shiken: Jūkagayakuseki): *'Frozen Floor: Ten Handed Thrust'(凍結し階・テン利き衝上 Tōketsu Shi-kai: Tenkikishōjō): *'Ice Darts: Hundred Firing Lances'(氷矢・百焼成槍 Kōriya: Hyakushōseiyari): *'Ice Wall: Single Stone King'(氷壁・独身石王 Hyōheki: Dokushinishiō): *'Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance' (氷刃・七連舞, Hyōjin: Nanarenbu): Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance is an Ice Magic Spell, and one of the most powerful Ice Magic spells to ever exist. When performing Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance, the user coats ice upon their blade, before dashing forward and launching a four-hit combo, during which they are invulnerable to damage; before they unleash two successive strikes afterwards, and ending the combo with a final, somersaulting strike that is capable of rending the earth. Each of the first four strikes unleash powerful bursts of ice that are capable of destroying the landscape, while the next two inflict piercing, penetrating damage that tear through the sturdiest of defenses. However, the final blow discards all of the user's defense for one, massive, full-powered attack that destroys anything it touches instantly; after which, the ice is destroyed. A master has also been shown able to use the spell by freezing their own blood, thus creating resistance from the Lost Magic, Arc of Time. 'Ice-Make' Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク), Aisu Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic): Ice-Make is a Caster-Type magic which utilizes the element of ice. Usually beginning with the command "Ice Make!" The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, the user can also change his surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. This is a type of Element Maker Magic. There are currently two known types of Ice-Make magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make magic. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animate ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Ice-Make. 'Imperial Embodiment' Imperial Embodiment (帝国・実施, Teikoku Jisshi) is a unique form of Magic that one can possess but not use without risk. When this magic was first revealed, people had thought that the magic belonged to ancient civilization of magic users, who discovered a way to freely manipulate the magic within their bodies with ease, amplifying their bodies with their choice of Magic. This theory was soon proven wrong as a young mage by the name of Hogotsu Sezoku had created this magic, basing it off of the Earth Land equivalent of Dragon Ball Z. This magic as stated before is meant to enhance specific physical attributes of a single person with a type of Caster Magic. The attributes that are amplified all depend on the magic that is used, as the person would gain the properties of the magic. However, it is noted that only Elemental Magic is capable of being harnessed along with Imperial Embodiment. In order to harness the power of Imperial Embodiment, after casting any elemental spell, the user suddenly and briefly voids their magical container, which was popularized when a certain Fire Dragon Slayer performed it against a rather irksome Flame God Slayer on Tenrou Island—emptying it as to allow the user to properly accept the sudden surge of elemental energy without any risks. Once this is done, they can safely accept the oncoming elemental magic; drawing it into their body, before flaring up their magical aura once more—the sudden return of their magical aura allows them to safely take in the magic; and use precise control of their magical aura in order to spread it within various limbs; essentially their whole body and use their magical origin to prevent it from harming them from the inside. This provokes an extraordinary change, cloaking them (most of the time) in the element of their choice; granting them enhanced speed and power, along with the ability to cast brand-new spells. A primary example of this would be when Hogotsu uses his Lightning Magic while using Imperial Embodiment. Hogotsu, after going through the procedure, would gain enhanced speed and reflexes. As an added bonus, Hogotsu's melee strikes would also cause shock damage to whoever he hits. Not only that but by doing this, he become the element in question, using all of its abilities as if it was part of their own body. However, physical enhancement and magic personification aren't the only limit regarding Imperial Embodiment. The users are also able to access a new set of spells that before may have seemed impossible. Another thing to note is that depending on the form that one enters, their physical appearance will change. An example would be a person that uses Darkness Magic would enter the first form of Imperial Embodiment. Their hair might change to either black or the secondary color of their Darkness Magic and they also might have a slightly blackened skin tone. This physical changes range depending on the form that the user is in and each is different for another person. Although there are many positives to Imperial Embodiment, that does not mean there are not any risks. The risk behind this, however, is that they can be harmed by the element that counters the one they are currently using. The exception is that if the amount of magic used to induce the effects of the Imperial Embodiment and what stage of the spell they're in. If they are in the Ultimate Form of the spell and used a lot of magic to power it, then they can't be harmed by the element opposite to their own. Also, it's important to know that mastering the flow of magic in your own body is a general factor to use it. If one attempts to use the spell and has not yet mastered the flow of magic in their own body, not only will it not work, but it will potentially backfire as a result and in most cases, severely damage or even kill the user, depending on which stage they want to enter. Lance is an expert user in this dangerously powerful Magic. Lance considers it his "trump card", as he only uses this Magic when he is fighting a foe that has pushed him to his greatest limit, when he has been angered to his breaking point or when he simply wants to show off. He combines his Ice Magic with Imperial Embodiment to make himself even more powerful. Lance named his Imperial Embodiment, Imperial Ice Mode(帝国氷モード Teikoku Kōri Mōdo), naming it after the fact that he uses ice as his main element. Heavenly Ice Child(天上氷子 Tenjō Hyōko): The First Form, also known as the Initial Form (初期体, Shokitai) is the base form of this magic and is relatively simple. By filtering a specific choice of magic throughout one's body, a person is able to achieve the first form, causing minor shifts in appearance. The first form will the increase or even decrease the user's attributes to match the properties of said magic. This form will also increase the spell power of normal techniques to slightly greater points. When Lance enters this form, he goes through some physical changes. First off, his hair is changed from black to a more blue-like coloration, and his eyes become red. Despite being the first and easiest form of all the Imperial Embodiments, there are also risks in using this spell. This form can cause his body to break down, therefore, he took extra precautions when using this. The first is that he must have a good understanding in Ice Magic, which he does. Also, he limits himself to only use this form for ten minutes or less, as any longer than this could cause disaster for him. *'Ice Disc: Fifteen Cutting Blade'(氷盤・五切刃 Kōri-ban: Gokiriba): *'Ice Stone: Six Crushing Bricks'(氷石・つ破砕煉瓦 Kōriishi: Tsuhasairenga): *'Ice Wings: Two Heavenly Angels'(氷翼・つリー天使 Hyōyoku: Tsurītenshi): *'Ice Bird: Four Sided Destruction'(氷鳥・四両面破壊 Hitori: Shiryōmenhakai): Heavenly Ice Spirit(天上氷霊 Tenjō Hyōrei): The Second Form, also known as the Strengthened Form (強化体, Kyōkatai) is something slightly more advanced; when activating the second stage, the user thins out the magical energy being imbued within their body even further—this causes an even stronger reaction than before; with the user and their magic undergoing a seventy-percent fusion with every single part of the user's body sans their heart and head. This provokes the emergence of a swift and powerful fighting form that discharges effects emitted by the fused magic at random intervals. While extremely powerful, it is near uncon trollable—as it sends the user into a berserk rage; channeling their fighting spirit into power which is used to stabilize the immense amount of magical energy used in the conversion, though Lance found a way to overcome this effect. When using the Strengthened Form, the user becomes a swift moving, heavy-hitting harbinger of death to all of their enemies; with the user capable of using heavily upgraded magical spells which are of a different texture than normal. However, this form can only last for five minutes or less; otherwise the transformation will be cancelled and the user will be drained sufficiently of their magical power, as well as suffer the regular effects of Imperial Embodiment. When Lance enters this state, his appearance changes drastically. Lance's hair gains a lighter coloring to it and his eyes become blue. Also, his normal outfit becomes stark-white with a blue outline. He also gains a black headband with multiple blue lines on it. Lance only uses this form for about five minutes, as any longer than this can cause him to suffer from this forms body break down effect. *'Ice Launch: Heavenly Frozen Lance'(氷起動・天の冷凍槍 Kōrikidō: Tennoreitōyari): *'Ice Claws: Razor Sharp Fangs'(氷爪・鋭い牙 Hyōsō: Surudoikiba): *'Ice Coffin: Inescapable Prison Law'(氷棺・不可避監獄法 Kōrihitsugi: Fukahikangoku-hō): *'Ice Explosion: Menacing Frost Demon'(氷防・威嚇霜魔 Kōribō: Ikakushimoma): Heavenly Ice God(天上氷神 Tenjō Hikami): The Final Form, also known as Ultimate Form (究極体, Kyūkyokutai) is the strongest form of Imperial Embodiment—it is gained when the user spikes their own Second Origin, flaring up their magical power to the maximum limit while absorbing the specific magic of their choice—this causes the user to undergo a miraculous transformation as the final stage of Imperial Embodiment is awakened. In the Ultimate Form, the user's body not only becomes their own magic, their own figure undergoes a radical transformation—as the user's magical energy surrounds them, it creates the visage of the embodiment of the merged magic—for example, with Lightning Magic, the silhouette of a Raijin will encompass the user's body; and for Fire Magic, the fiery illusion of a lion will envelop them. These beings can act as an extension of the user's body, attacking and defending instinctually in order to assist the user in combat. For personal qualities, the user's personal attributes and magic are boosted to their very limit—they can teleport in the blink of an eye, as well as strike so hard that their blows possess enough force to shatter metal in a single attack. When Lance enters this form his appearance changes once again. Lance's hair becomes completly white. Also, his clothing changes completly into a white robe with a white cape. The robe is decorated with multiple diamonds and crystals made of ice. Lance also gains a silhouette of a dragon that encompasses Lance's body. Intrestingly, while in this form, Lance does not manipulate ice anymore, instead he manipulates cryogenic energy, capable of freezing anything it touches. Lance is able to use this form for five minutes, thanks to his Second Origin. *'Cryoball: Frozen Nuclear Bomb'(低温球・凍結し原爆 Teion-kyū: Tōketsushigenbaku): *'Cryogenic Blast: Ninety-Nine Day Revolution'(極低温高炉・九九日革命 Gokuteionkōro: Kyūkokonokakakumei): *'Ikenie'(生贄 Cold Body): *'Ice God's Secret Art: Cryogenic Sword of Darkness'(氷神奥義・闇の低温剣 Hikami ''Ōgi: Yami no Teionken): 'Quotes' 'Trivia' ' ''' *Most of Lance's spells were based of Kuzan from One Piece. *Lance's character is based off Kirito from Sword Art Online. *Lance's Theme is World So Cold by Three Days Grace. Category:Ice Magic User Category:Male Category:Males Category:Main Character Category:Ice-Make User Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages